The present invention relates to devices which generate a heated flow of fluid that can be used in agriculture and other applications where it is required to raise the temperature of objects or the environment for short periods of time. The invention is also concerned with an improved agricultural implement and method for controlling or eradicating weeds and pests that affect arable land and useful plants, by means of the application of a heated fluid onto areas affected by such unwanted agents.
The present invention has been developed in light of perceived shortcomings of known combustive plant pest and weed control apparatus as used in flame cultivation. However, the concept underlying the invention has uses in other fields of application as will be discussed below. Accordingly, whilst the following background description relates to weed control applications in the agricultural field, the invention is not intended to be restricted to such field only.
Within the agricultural industry, various methods are known and recognised for controlling the growth of and eradicating weeds and other undesirable pests that affect useful crops and plants.
Herbicides and pesticides are by far the most commonly used weapons for weed and pest control. However, there is an ever growing concern about degradation of the environment, adverse effects which herbicides have on crops, as well as the creation of herbicide and pesticide resistant strains of noxious weeds and pests. Various alternatives to the (sole) use of chemical agents have thus been proposed in the past.
Flame cultivation and other thermal-energy based weed control methods have been studied over the years as alternatives to or collaterals to herbicide and pesticide use.
Flame cultivation involves the short-time application of high intensity heat that is generated through combusion of liquified petroleum gas (LPG) or other hydrocarbon fuels and carried to the treatment area by the combustion gases. The heat application has to be sufficient to generate a sudden increase of temperature in the leaf cells of the weed to about 50 to 70xc2x0 C. such as to cause cell damage in the leaves and stems of young, green weeds and to kill pests such as bacteria, weevils, insects or fungus spores and the like that are likely to attack valuable crop plants. This leads in time to withering of the leaves and stems of the weed and ultimately results in the death of susceptible weeds, without destroying the crop plant. U.S. Pat. No. 3,177,922 (Pardee) discloses a flame cultivator with a battery of LPG burners mounted on a tool bar carried by a tractor. The individual burners are adjustably mounted on the traverse support bar in staggered arrangement to coincide with the spacing of crop rows and such as to direct the hot combustion gases to the base of the crop plants. In order to thermally insulate and protect the upper parts of the crop plants it has been proposed to use air curtains to confine the heat of the flames to the base of the plants, see U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,174 (Lalor). Problems are also experienced with flaming treatments caused by overheating of the crop plant such as leaf damage. U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,832 (Hoek et al) discloses one proposal to reduce the heat damage to the plant by creating a horizontal, cool air curtain near the base of the plant to restrict rising hot air which tends to damage the leaves. Other devices such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,510 (Jones) and WO 97/03557 (Waipuna) use tractor-drawn, open-bottomed, rectangular shrouds supported on wheels which are drawn over a weed-infested area, wherein air and some of the combustion gases are recirculated within the shroud plenum chamber using fans and maintained at temperatures of around 300xc2x0 C. during soil treatment.
U.S. Pat. No. 213,255 (Simpson) and AU-B 50364/93 (P. C. Wagner) disclose a railroad-bound apparatus which uses steam and/or hot water to kill vegetation on railroad beds. The hot water/steam destroys the cells of the plants which eventually wilt. This principle has also found application with devices that can be more readily used in agriculture, compare the hand carried devices of GB-A 2306151 (Arnold) and JP-A 07-274798 (Kubo). Some devices use an electrical heater to generate the steam, as in RU-A 2002410 (Kerimova). Some devices incorporate shrouds or applicator-box constructions to create a more controllable steam application environment, GB-B 2122511 (Makar). Devices have also been proposed which prolong the dwell time which the hot water/steam has to effect thermal damage of the cells of unwanted weeds, including surface contacting structures such as endless belts and aprons. These devices retain and/or xe2x80x9cpressxe2x80x9d the heat into the plants and temporarily maintain the area surrounded by the apron insulated from ambient conditions, compare U.S. Pat. No. 5,430,970 (Thompson) and WO 94/11110 (Aquaheat Technology), the latter document disclosing the use of heated water alone or in mixtures with herbicides/pesticides to effect weed and pest destruction.
In yet another modification of the basic principle of using hot water/steam to kill weeds and crop damaging insects and pests, it is known from WO 94/26102 (Waipuna) to spray the foliage of weeds with pressurised hot water and steam at temperatures ranging from 75xc2x0 C. to 120xc2x0 C. The pressurised hot fluid is applied in close vicinity to the ground through jet nozzles at water flow rates of about 4 to 15 liter per minute. The steam generating boiler, the water supply tank and the pressurising pump are carried on a van or tractor, whereas the applicator device, which can be a simple hand-pushed applicator head with fluid delivery jets situated within an open-bottomed box, or a towed boom applicator with multiple jets, is supplied via insulated hoses with the hot treatment fluid. A hand-held device using a single jet of pressurised, electrically heated water steam is known from NZ-A 237524.
In a further modification of the basic principle of using heated fluids to destroy weeds, DE-A 3639705 discloses a mobile weed destroyer that includes a water tank and a steam generator carried on a suitable vehicle. The steam generator, which is a petrol-fired boiler, is arranged to deliver superheated steam at pressures greater than 10 bar and temperatures of more than 180xc2x0 C. via a suitably insulated, flexible hose to a manually handled spraying head having a jet discharge nozzle disposed within a parabolic-shaped reflector shroud.
Common to all of the above devices and methods is that they use dedicated steam generators or boilers, either electrically heated or fuel-fired, for the generation of the treatment fluid (whether hot water, hot water/steam mixtures, wet steam or super heated steam). The electricity-heated steam generators require a separate power source, like a battery or an electric generator driven by the engine of the vehicle drawing or carrying the steam generator, thus increasing investment costs for such devices. Fuel-fired boilers are energetically inefficient, as they generate a substantial amount of waste heat.
Other devices and methods which rely on thermal shock to control or destroy weeds and vermin simply use a blast of electrically heated air, e.g. GB-A 2278988 (Morgan), or a mixture of pressurised combustion gases and air, e.g. AU-B 10256/83 (Morris). Here, the heated air flow is directed onto a treatment area that is covered by suitably shaped, mobile hood or shroud that is moved over the treatment area and which increases the dwell time the heated gases have to damage the cells of the weeds or plant pests.
One of the main problems which need to be addressed in flame cultivation is the tendency of dry vegetation to ignite even where the burner flames of the flame cultivator are kept well distanced from the treatment zone. Another problem is the tendency of the hot combustion gases to rise away from the treatment zone, i.e. the dwell time is often insufficient to accomplish the required rise in temperature of the weeds. This latter problem has been sought to be addressed by using treatment boxes and aprons in a manner similar to the above described devices which employ steam as the treatment fluid. Other solutions involve the use of specialised burner arrangements such as disclosed in WO 98/01031 (Johnstone et. al.).
WO 96/03036 (Adey el. al.) discloses a weed killing device and method which combines the principles of pure flame cultivation (which only uses hot combustion gases as a treatment fluid) and hot water weed killing. The device of Adey addresses the vegetation ignition problems present with some flame cultivation devices. In the hand-pushed device of Adey, water from a container carried by a vehicle is introduced in the form of free water droplets or a fine water mist into a tubular burner chamber supported on wheels. The water droplets are heated and carried away by a blast of air that is heated by a gas burner; the mixture of air, water and combustion gases exits the open bottom-end of the burner housing towards the treatment area. It is said that the water may become heated enough to form hot water vapour, steam or high humidity air. Adey specifically requires large volumes of heated air to be delivered to the treatment zone. To achieve the required high flow rates of 600 to 5000 liter/minute of air passing through the burner housing, Adey suggests to use a blower fan or a compressed air source, whereby air at 0.5 to 10 bar is delivered through an appropriately dimensioned air inlet bore into the burner housing. The need for large volumes of pressurised air substantially increases equipment costs and equipment size. The weed killing method of Adey also requires the foliage of the weeds to be wetted sufficiently so that this is visible to the naked eye, and water consumption is said to be 30 to 60 liter per hour, which for a hand-pushed applicator device with only one burner might not be a problem. However, for applications requiring a battery of burners to treat larger areas of land, water consumption will severely limit the operational range of such device, because of the need for frequent refilling of the supply tank carried by the vehicle. If large tanks are used, the downside is soil compaction, due to the increased weight of the appliance.
The present invention seeks to provide a viable alternative to known combustive weed killing devices and methods.
In particular, it would be advantageous if some or all of the above mentioned shortcomings of the Adey device and method would be addressed. In other words, it would be advantageous for the present invention to provide, in one of its aspects, a basic weed destroying unit which uses a hydrocarbon fuel, e.g. LPG, as a heat energy source, to generate a hot gas to which water is added thereby to create a hot treatment fluid that can be applied to unwanted vegetation and crop pests without the risk of igniting dry weeds and similar unwanted plants, the unit being optimised with regards to the amount of useful heat which can be delivered to the unwanted plants in order to destroy them.
The present invention, in another aspect thereof, also seeks to provide a device that can deliver a heated stream of fluid for use in other areas of agriculture, e.g. thermal fumigation of grain silos, sterilisation of soils, thermal defoliation of crops and other vegetation, to counter localised frost in orchards and the like, heat greenhouses or other enclosed or semi-open areas, or generally heat spaces and surfaces.
In a first aspect, the present invention provides a method of destroying or controlling unwanted vegetation and agricultural pests, including the steps of:
generating, preferably within a housing shroud that has a mixing chamber and with at least one hydrocarbon-fuel burner, a hot precursor gas consisting essentially of combustion gases from a hydrocarbon fuel, preferably LPG;
using the hot precursor gas and/or the burner flames to heat a steam generator that is connected to a source of water to such an extent as necessary for the water to be converted into saturated steam, wet steam, or a mixture thereof, this precursor fluid being delivered into the mixing chamber;
passing the hot precursor gas through the mixing chamber for mixing with the precursor fluid thereby to effect direct heat exchange with the precursor fluid and form a hot treatment fluid that includes combustion gases, air and water in form of dry steam, super heated steam or a mixture of such steams;
inducing the hot treatment fluid to flow through and exit the mixing chamber through a discharge opening of the housing shroud, in form of a jet stream; and
applying the jet stream of hot treatment fluid onto a treatment area where unwanted vegetation, in particular weeds and agricultural pests, are to be thermally destroyed.
Preferably, the flow induction step is performed by pressuring the precursor fluid and ejecting the pressurised precursor fluid through a jet orifice into the mixing chamber, and by using appropriately dimensioned burner jet nozzle(s) for generating a hot precursor gas jet stream which is directed into the mixing chamber in a direction substantially towards the discharge opening of the housing shroud, thereby aspirating additional air into the mixing chamber, which is also heated and expelled.
With this method, it is possible to utilise more of the energy contents of the hydrocarbon fuel in the destruction of weeds than is possible with conventional, combustive flame cultivation techniques. In the latter case, heat transfer to the weeds and pests is accomplished solely by means of a mixture of air and combustion gases. Substantial heat transfer losses are associated with this type of heat transfer. With the method of the present invention, part of the energy contents of the fuel is used to generate the initially very hot combustion gases and a part thereof to generate the less hot precursor fluid. Part of the heat contents of the very hot gases is then transferred into the water, i.e. through generation of dry (or even partly superheated steam) from the previously wet or saturated steam. Latent evaporation heat (or energy) is xe2x80x9cstoredxe2x80x9d in the water during the two-stage dry steam generation process, whereby heat uptake is effected in two stages, i.e. through indirect heat exchange in the steam generator and subsequently in direct heat exchange with the hot combustion gases. The heat transfer coefficient of the resultant treatment fluid is increased as compared to that of hot gases alone. Upon coming into contact with the weeds, the dry steam component of the treatment fluid will condensate (at least partly) and thereby transfer part or all of the latent heat content to the weeds and plant pests, which heat content will be added to that transferred by the combustion gases upon coming in contact with the weeds. This measure will increase the total amount of heat transferred into the weeds from initial contact with the treatment fluid because the condensing water releases its heat contents over a longer period of time than pure combustion gases do, as the latter do not readily maintain intimate contact with the weed foliage (the heated gases do not xe2x80x9cadherexe2x80x9d to the foliage); heat uptake by the weed foliage is thus improved.
The generation of wet and/or saturated steam in a dedicated steam generator element, e.g. a heater coil or plate element located within the housing shroud, and the subsequent generation of dry steam through direct heat exchange with the same combustion gases will reduce the temperature of the precursor gas, the temperature reduction being dependent on the amount of water added. This provides an effective mechanism of lowering the otherwise high temperatures of the combustion gases (about 900xc2x0 C. to 1100xc2x0 C.) so that the temperature of the treatment fluid can be maintained at a level that is safe to reduce the likelihood of ignition of dry objects present in the treatment zone, while ensuring it is high enough, preferably 300xc2x0 C. to 450xc2x0 C., and contains enough energy, to thermally destroy the weeds and pests.
Further, whilst dry and superheated steam have a tendency to rise in similar fashion to hot combustion gases, upon coming into contact with colder surfaces, steam will readily condense on the weeds, thereby ensuring a more efficient transfer of heat into the weed foliage. Accordingly, there is not as pronounced a problem with rising heat from the treatment zone at the base of useful crops as is the case with normal combustive flaming methods, as was described above. This avoids the need for cool air curtains and similar means to insulate the upper regions of plants.
The hot treatment fluid is advantageously prepared within an xe2x80x9cin-linexe2x80x9d shroud of tubular configuration that houses at or near a terminal end thereof at least one burner nozzle having a jet delivery orifice of predetermined size to generate a high velocity flame.
Suitable hydrocarbons as fuel include diesel and LPG, though the latter may be preferred for environmental reasons, as it combusts more cleanly than diesel. Also, use of diesel as a fuel source will generally require the provision of a separate pump to effect high pressure injection through an appropriately sized delivery organ into the burner shroud to generate a jet flame.
When using liquified petroleum gas (LPG), the LPG is advantageously vaporised from its liquid storage state during normal operation of the burner prior to being delivered to the burner jet nozzle. Advantageously, vaporisation of liquid LPG fuel is carried out within a simple vaporiser tube arranged within a shroud of the burner itself. LPG can be supplied from a storage cylinder to the burner at operating pressures of between 50 and 130 PSI gas pressure (3450 hPa to 8960 hPa gas pressure) without requiring a pressurisation pump. It has been established that addition of between 5 to 15 liter water per hour, preferably 10 liter per hour, to the precursor gas jet stream consisting of combustion gases and hot air will result in a treatment fluid delivered via the discharge opening at the terminal end of the tubular shroud at application temperatures of about 380xc2x0 C. to about 400xc2x0 C.
Preferably, the treatment fluid is delivered to the treatment area by moving the discharge opening of the shroud over the ground while keeping it a predetermined distance from the ground. It is also possible to connect a flexible, heat-insulated delivery hose to the discharge opening of the tubular shroud so that the hot treatment fluid can be delivered for topical application at a location not in imminent neighbourhood of the device.
An important further feature of the invention resides in the provision of a self-aspirating shroud construction where the precursor fluid is discharged through a small orifice into the tubular housing shroud thereby to create a draught and induce gas flow from a rear region within the shroud, where the burner nozzle and combustion air inlet openings would be ideally located, or from a breather opening(s) located forward of the burner, towards the discharge opening at the front of the shroud. In other words, a device or unit for the generation of hot treatment fluid is preferred which is self-aspirated rather than force-fed with combustion air for the burner, and additional (surplus) air. This measure obviates the need for additional equipment to increase air flow mass through the shroud, as is necessary with the device of Adey which is discussed above. Self-aspiration also generates an increase in mass flow of hot gases (surplus air and combustion gases) which take up heat energy for delivery to the weeds.
There are different ways in which self-aspiration can be achieved, e.g. by creating a venturi within the shroud in a zone where the wet or saturated steam is delivered into the mixing chamber thereby to accelerate the treatment fluid as well as providing a suction force that draws-in additional air, through appropriately located openings at the shroud.
In another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a device for generating a heated flow of fluid for heating purposes, including:
at least one gas burner disposed to be connected to a fluid hydrocarbon fuel source and generate a combustion flame and combustion gases;
a hollow shroud member at which the burner(s) is received, the shroud having at least one breather opening through which air can enter into the shroud cavity, a mixing chamber and a discharge outlet for delivery of a hot fluid jet stream; and
a steam generator disposed within the housing shroud for heating by the combustion flames, the steam generator being arranged for delivery of wet and/or saturated steam and having an inlet disposed to be connected to a source of water and a jet delivery outlet for delivery of a heated jet stream of water steam in a direction generally towards the discharge outlet of the shroud upon the steam generator being heated by the combustion flames, the mixing chamber being arranged so as to receive the jet streams of water steam, combustion gases and surplus air aspirated into the housing shroud, whereby these fluids are mixed therein to form said hot fluid jet stream in which the water component is further heated through direct heat exchange with said combustion gases to form at least dry steam prior to expulsion of the hot fluid jet stream past said discharge outlet.
The shroud member may preferably be a simple stainless steel tube section of small wall thickness, at or within which the burner(s) and steam generator are mounted.
Preferably, one burner having a jet nozzle for high velocity burner flames is located within the shroud.
Advantageously, the device includes means for generating a pressure differential between the outside and inside of the shroud thereby to provide a self-aspirating device configuration. This can be achieved by forming and appropriately locating a venturi structure within the tubular shroud member.
However, it is also possible to dispense with aerodynamic airflow generating bodies (such as a venturi structure) within the shroud by providing the steam generator, which preferably is a simple steam generator coil, with a terminal, preferably straight tube portion that carries or forms the jet delivery outlet, which is arranged preferably co-axial within the tubular shroud at a downstream location from the burner jet nozzle(s). With such arrangement, discharge of the water steam jet stream in a substantially uniaxial, high velocity fluid flow pattern towards the front end of the tubular shroud (where the discharge outlet is located) will create a draught which aspirates air into the shroud cavity, either through the rearward open end of the shroud or through apertures in the circumferential wall of the shroud that are preferably located upstream of the delivery outlet. The size of the breather apertures and/or the rear open end should preferably be adjustable to control air ingress into the shroud, and thus regulate stoichometry of the combustion flame and the amount of air that is sucked into and discharged at high speed from the shroud.
The steam generator is preferably of coil-type, wherein the coil is dimensioned and has a predetermined number of coil turns sufficient to ensure that water entering the coil at a given flow rate and temperature is heated during passage therethrough to such an extent that the water, at the delivery outlet of the heater coil, is discharged as a pressurised jet of saturated steam or a mixture of wet steam and saturated steam. This fluid can then readily be heated further to generate dry (or superheated) steam when subsequently exposed to direct heat exchanging contact with the hot combustion gases.
The coil may be manufactured using smooth stainless-steal tubing or, for increased heat transfer coefficient, surface corrugated tubing, in particular spirally corrugated tubing of a suitable material.
The steam delivery outlet can be formed at a separate metering member mounted at the end of a straight portion of the heater coil, or by properly dimensioning the bore of the heater coil to ensure it is of adequate size to generate a pressurised discharge jet of wet steam, e.g. a coil with a bore diameter of about 3 to 4 mm. This measure enables the device to be operated with water that may contain small, suspended particles without the risk of blockage of the heater coil.
A metering valve can be located in the supply line from the water reservoir to which the steam generator coil is connectable. The water reservoir can be a simple plastic tank with 250 litre capacity, which at a water consumption rate of between 8 to 15 liter per hour per steam generator would avoid the need for constant refilling. The water is supplied to the steam generator at sufficient pressure to maintain a desired water flow rate, e.g. at a line pressure of between 40 and 80 Psi. A suitable mechanical or electric pump and valve are heretofore located between the water supply tank and the heater coil inlet coupling to ensure proper water delivery rate and pressure.
To further improve heat transfer efficiency and in particular minimise heat loses associated with heat radiation from hot shroud surfaces during operation of the device, an additional heat exchanger jacket can be mounted to cover the exterior surface of the shroud, the jacket having an inlet connected to the water source and an outlet connected to the heater coil inlet. The heat exchanger jacket can be provided in form of a spirally wound tube that is soldered or welded onto the tubular shroud, the jacket inlet being located closer to the front (discharge) end of the shroud. Thus, radiation heat, which may otherwise simply be lost towards the surroundings, can effectively be used to pre-heat the water before it enters the stream generator. Additionally, the jacket increases safety in that it covers the hot shroud.
Advantageously, the device can incorporate a vaporiser unit for converting liquid LPG into gaseous LPG prior to its delivery to the burner jet nozzle(s). In a simple embodiment, the vaporiser can take the shape of a u-bent tube of heat resistant but conductive material, one of the legs being connectable through suitable, thermally insulating coupling members to an LPG supply line, the other one of the legs receiving in sealing engagement a capillary tube with reduced bore diameter which acts as a discrete (i.e. no moving parts) gas flow metering member. The principles of such discrete metering members are explained in more detail in WO 98/01031 mentioned above, and reference should be made to that document for further details regarding regulation of gaseous LPG at the vaporiser. Where the capillary tube has a bore diameter that is small enough to generate a fuel delivery jet, no additional burner jet nozzle is required; otherwise, it is possible to incorporate such nozzle member at the free end of the capillary tube. Specific flow rate and discharge pressure values for gaseous LPG at the burner nozzle can be achieved through appropriate dimensioning of the vaporiser unit and burner nozzle components, depending on the combustion flame temperature and heat output required in a specific case, compare again WO 98/01031.
The inventive device can be incorporated in an agricultural implement for the thermal destruction of unwanted vegetation. Such agricultural implement can take a number of forms, e.g. a simple hand operated implement similar to that disclosed in above mentioned WO 96/03036. However, it should be noted that in contrast to the device disclosed there, the device of the present invention does not require forced air being fed into the shroud member (either by way of a fan or compressed air cylinders) to create a substantial volume flow of heated gases that leave the shroud outlet.
In yet a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided an agricultural implement for thermally destroying unwanted vegetation, in particular weeds and plant pests present on arable land, the implement incorporating a plurality of hot treatment fluid generation devices or units as described above the devices being arranged in batteries of spaced apart units that are mounted on a tool bar or support framework structure carried at the rear or front of a tractor or similar agricultural vehicle (in similar manner to the implements disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,177,922 (Pardee), U.S. Pat. No. 3,543,436 (Baxter), or U.S. Pat. No. 5,030,086 (Jones), the contents of which, in so far as relevant to the method of mounting such devices and their accompanying infrastructure of water and LPG storage tanks on a self-propelled agricultural vehicle is concerned, are incorporated herein by way of short hand cross reference.
In yet a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided an agricultural implement for thermally destroying unwanted vegetation, in particular weeds and plant pests present on arable land, the implement incorporating a plurality of hot treatment fluid generation devices or units as described above, the units being mounted on a mobile surface contacting unit that can be drawn by an agricultural utility vehicle, the units being mounted in batteries on a support structure such as to direct the respectively generated hot treatment fluid jet streams into a plenum defined within an open bottom hood or applicator box structure, the box structure being held with small distance over the ground to be treated thereby to create a treatment zone substantially isolated from the surrounding environment and which treatment zone is moved at a predetermined travel speed during a ground treatment operation.
Preferably, the box structure includes a top plate in which are provided a plurality of openings corresponding in number to that of the units, the units being mounted with their tubular shrouds inclined with respect to the vertical such that the hot treatment fluid jet streams are directed in the travel direction of the agricultural vehicle. This measure increases the dwell time available to the treatment fluid before the hood clears the covered treatment zone.
In another embodiment, two batteries are arranged to intermesh in such a manner that fluid streams from adjacent units are directed in opposite, v-like directions.
The box structure can include a trailing apron of heat-resistant plastics or textile materials that is dragged over the treatment zone to lengthen the time before the treatment zone can exchange heat with the surrounding environment.
In a variation of the box-like hood structure, this structure can be entirely replaced by a simple, blanket-like apron made of heat resistant, light weight materials, e.g. fibreglass, that is dragged behind the hot treatment fluid generation unit batteries. In contrast to conventional flame cultivator implements that solely use hot gases to effect thermal damage of the vegetation to be destroyed, because of the better heat transfer capability of the hot treatment fluid, it is possible to simplify and reduce, if required, the size of the hood structure.
Hood and open bottom structures that can be used with the invention are disclosed in WO 98/03031 (Johnstone), U.S. Pat. No. 3,698,380 (Cook) and AU-A 42024/96 (Ecrowed), the contents of which are hereby incorporated by way of short hand reference.
A simple, hand-pushed hood construction is disclosed in AU-B 10256/83 (Morris). The device can be modified without difficulties to carry hot treatment fluid generation units in accordance with the invention.
Other applications of the invention include thermal defoliation using the hot fluid jet stream. To this end, it is possible to mount at the shroud discharge outlet a flexible, heat resistant hose which can selectively direct the hot fluid stream to a desired location.
Similarly, it is possible to use one or more hot fluid steam generation units for heating orchards and vineyards during days where there is a risk of light frosts. To this end, an elongated, conduit of substantial length, e.g. a non-insulated steel tube of 50 meters is connected to the discharge outlet of the unit (or to a manifold that is connected to a number of units), thereby to heatup the entire length of the conduit as heated fluid flows along its extension. The heat is radiated towards atmosphere and is sufficient to slightly increase ambient temperature in a zone about the tube and trees.
Similarly, a hot fluid generating unit (or a battery of such units) can be used to effect thermal fumigation of silos and tanks for holding produce and grains, disinfestation of grain piles and sterilisation of agricultural equipment and implements, including plant pots and fruit bins.
Embodiments of the present invention for use in exchange of conventional combustive flame treatment devices and implements will now be described, by way of illustrative example only, having reference to the accompanying drawings.